Path to Comfort
by Viscernal
Summary: Thinking he had time to take one more job before the recommendations for the S-class exam's Natsu returns to the guild only to find out about the tragic loss that the guild suffered on Tenrou Island. How will Natsu along with Mirajane deal with the hardships that the loss of their strongest members? See how the loss of so much brings the both of them together.
1. Chapter 1

Natsu stood in the doorway to the guild emotionless at what Macao and Wakaba had just told him, tears had been in the older men's eyes as they explained what had happened. Natsu couldn't comprehend what he had just heard. Happy stood at his feet, tears welling in his eyes gripping onto Natsu's pant leg his small body trembling.

He had thought that he had more time, that he could fit one more job in before the announcement was made. Natsu had gone on a job before the announcements of the S-class trial exams were held thinking he could of gotten back for the announcement not knowing that his job would run over the dates, but now he was finding out that not only did the recommendations be held, but he had been one of the nominee's but with him being absent his recommendation had been null and void.

Raising a hand to his face covering his eyes he was unable to help the tears from streaming down his face. He wasn't crying because he had missed the exams, no it was the news that Macao and Wakaba had the hardest time telling him. Tenrou Island and the members of Fairy Tail that had been on the island had all been lost in the attack of the Dragon Acnologia. The one they had thought was a guild member, Mest or Doranbolt, had come back to the guild in a Fiore Military uniform collapsed to his knees before them all and begged for their forgiveness after explaining what had happened on the island.

Everyone present watched as Natsu stood in the doorway to the guild, tears running down his face from beneath his hand before he heard footsteps coming towards him. Removing his hand from his face to allow him to see his eyes widened at the sight before him. Her skin was pale, her face tear stained and her eyes red from all the crying she had done over the past couple of days since the news had reached the guild. Her shoulders were trembling as she gripped the fabric of her red dress as she looked up at him, the sight of him crying only made more tears come to her eyes.

"Natsu." She spoke, her voice shaking beneath the weight of her own words. "Elfman... Lisanna... Everyone... they're... I..." Mirajane collapsed to her knees, holding her head in her hands as her body was wracked with sobs as she cried. Natsu collapsed to his knees in front of her looking up at the ceiling as tears ran down his face, Happy sobbing by his side as Mirajane cried on her knees before them. Everyone in the guild looked down, some crying for their lost members others able to hold it in but their emotions still showed the sadness that was present within their hearts.

It was a short time later when both Natsu and Mirajane had calmed down, although the air of sadness hadn't left the guild at all. The guild was quiet, most mourning for the ones that had been lost. Natsu was sitting at a table with Wakaba and Macao his head in his hands with his elbows propped up on the table. Wakaba and Macao were talking softly with one another, Happy was sitting before Natsu his tail in his lap an uneaten fish by his side, not having the appetite to eat anything.

"You should eat something Natsu." Mirajane said softly approaching from the bar, wanting to keep her mind occupied, upon Lisanna's death she had done the same thing, buried herself in work taking modelling contracts and working at the guild full time, just so she wouldn't have the time to cry.

"I'm fine Mira." Natsu told her, the usual happy go lucky attitude gone from his emotions.

"She's right you know Natsu." Wakaba said lighting a cigarette. "You need to ke-!" Wakaba's eyes shot wide open as Natsu's hand lashed forward grabbed the smoke from his mouth and smashed it into the table sending a shocked silence over the group as they stared at Natsu who was now standing, a hand in the centre of the table with the cigarette beneath it.

"How many times has Erza told you not to smoke in the guild!" Natsu growled his head down making Wakaba's eyes widen as Natsu sat back down. "Just... don't." He told the older man, his voice softening, his hair still covering his eyes. Wakaba turned to Macao who was just as shocked as he was, picking the cigarette up off the table be stubbed it out before breaking it in half and shoving it into his pocket, a small frown on his face.

"What are we going to do Natsu?" Happy questioned making Natsu look down at the blue exceed staring up at him. "What's going to happen to Fairy Tail? Without Master Makarov here, will the guild disband?" Natsu stared at the blue cat, his best friend since the day he was hatched from the egg he had found, he was looking up at him, wanting answers to questions Natsu had no idea on how to answer. Natsu clenched his eyes shut, he didn't know what to do. There was always someone that could answer for him! Erza would say something smart and if she didn't Makarov would have!

"Don't worry Happy." Mirajane said picking the cat up and pulling him into a hug making Happy look up at her. "We're Fairy Tail after all, we still have each other, we still have our magic, we still have our guild and nothing is going to take that away from us. So don't ever think like Fairy Tail is going anywhere, ok?" She questioned wiping her thumbs over the cat's eyes wiping away Happy's unshed tears away.

"OK." Happy nodded raising an arm up to wipe at his eyes. "I'm sorry." Mira smiled at him before placing him back down on the table, Natsu clenching his hands atop the table made Mira frown as she placed a hand on his shoulder only for him to stand up suddenly shocking her as he stormed out of the guild.

"Natsu..." Mira whispered softly tears coming to her eyes again. _"I'm so sorry Natsu, I should have been there, helping them."_ She thought to herself as she clenched her dress in her hands. With Natsu not being able to attend the S-class Exams, there had been no need of a third S-class Wizard for the tests themselves since there was one less team attending, so Mirajane had opted to stay behind since Gildarts and Erza were both stronger then herself since she had only recently regained her lost powers and the two would offer more of a challenge to the competitors on the island then herself.

"It's not your fault Mirajane." Macao said making Mira turn to the blue haired man. "Natsu isn't blaming you, and he isn't angry with any of us."

"How can you say that? I'm an S-class Wizard, I should have been there helping them!" Mira cried shocking Happy, the cat having no idea of how hard Mirajane had been taking this. He understood that Mira was taking it hard since both Lisanna and Elfman were now lost but he had never expected her to think that since she hadn't attended the exams that there had been less power on the island to assist in the battle.

"Natsu blames himself." Wakaba said making Mira's eyes widened. "Sure, it may be the same way that you're blaming yourself Mirajane, but look at it from Natsu's point of view. Without a doubt in my mind, Natsu is the strongest Dragon Slayer in our guild, Gajeel a close second and Wendy had the power but she was still young and learning how to control her power. Acnologia was a Dragon, something Natsu was taught from a young age to defeat. He's thinking of the same thing you are Mira, if he was there maybe they would of stood a better chance." Wakaba explained to her.

"The truth is Mira." Macao said. "It's neither of your fault and we don't blame you and you shouldn't be blaming yourselves." He told her.

"Then why didn't you say this to Natsu?" She questioned softly, her head down as she sat at the table in the chair Natsu had been occupying.

"He needs to vent." Wakaba told her. "We've known for a few days, Natsu just found out, he's angry right now." He explained, remembering how the Dragon Slayer had lashed out at him.

"When he's calmed down I'll have a talk with him." Macao told her but Mirajane shook her head.

"No." She told him. "I'll speak with him, I... I know what he's going through, I can explain it to him." She told him. "What needs to be decided is..." She let out a shaky breath. "Who will be the next Master of Fairy Tail." Macao and Wakaba both sighed, knowing eventually that the subject would have to come up and even if it was a hard time for all of Fairy Tail, it would have to be decided soon otherwise Fairy Tail would be disbanded by the Magic Council, a guild can't operate without a Guild Master.

"Just who is Master material?" Wakaba questioned. "Someone who can deal with all the problems the guild causes, that deals with the council and attends the guild master's meetings?"

"What about you Mirajane, you practically ran this place, keeping Master Makarov inline, you'd be perfect for the job." Macao told her.

"I'm really sorry." Mirajane bowed her head. "I really don't think I'd be suited for it." She apologised. "With knowing how much I did when Master was still around, I know how much stress he was under. I don't think I'm capable of dealing with all of that directly. However I'll help out anyway that I can with whoever is picked." She explained however both men frowned.

"Being the Master of a guild isn't about being the strongest Mira." Macao said to her. "You know that, right?"

"I know." Mirajane said standing up. "I'm going to check on Natsu, see if he's calmed down a bit." She told them and before either Macao, Wakaba or Happy could say anything she was already rushing out of the guild. Both men sighed as Happy turned and looked up at them.

"What about one of you guys for becoming Master?" The exceed questioned making both men's eyes widen in surprise before looking at one another and simply shrugging, holding out their hands in fists. "You can't decide the next Fairy Tail Master with a game of rock paper scissors!" Happy exclaimed.

* * *

Mira watched from behind the Dragon Slayer, it was lightly snowing as he sat on the river bank, his feet submerged in the water staring into it's depths, he was wearing his red coat over his vest. With a gentle breath that was visible in the chilly air Mirajane walked forward, Natsu giving no sign of knowing that she was there until he tilted his head to the side glancing at her from over his shoulder. Mirajane walked up next to him before slipping out of her shoes and pulling her dress up around her knees before sitting beside the Dragon Slayer and placing her feet into the water, flinching slightly at the freezing temperatures but continued to push her feet into the water.

"You're being stupid." Natsu said surprising Mirajane. "It's snowing and you just stuck your feet into freezing cold icy water." Mirajane was about to respond before the water began to heat up to the point where it was bubbling the heat a welcome warmth to the white haired wizard. Mirajane stared into the water to see Natsu's legs raiding blistering heat beneath the surface to warm her up making her smile lightly.

"You're always there for us Natsu." Mirajane said softly looking up, snow falling around them the sky being a hazy grey from the snow clouds. "You're strength, you're will, your smile everything about you is what kept the guild strong through so much over the years." She explained turning to Natsu who was staring into the water once more, sliding her hand through the snow covered grass as she placed it upon Natsu's warm hand.

"I know how you're feeling Natsu, lost and scared." She explained as she laced her fingers in with his as he continued to stare into the water, simply content to listen. "We need that strength Natsu, to keep us moving forward." She felt Natsu's hand tighten around her own. "I'm not saying it's going to be easy, Fairy Tail has hard times ahead, but if we stick together, work with one another. We can get through this and those... those that have been lost." She said tears starting to form in her eyes. "They'll always be in our hearts, we'll never forget them." Natsu turned to look at her, tears running down her cheeks as she stared at him.

"How?" Mira looked into his eyes finding sorrow and fear in them. "How can we just move forward after losing everyone?" He questioned lowering his gaze, his hair following over his face.

"I know that it won't be easy but we can grow, with time." She explained. "We're still family, and nothing in the world will change that fact." She told him bring their conjoined hands up to her forehead. "If you can't move on yourself, I'll be the pillar of strength that you need." She whispered Natsu's eyes widening beneath his hair. "And you can be the pillar of strength that I need." She continued to whisper, tears streaming down her face as she imagined the smiling faces of everyone that had been lost.

"Mira..." Natsu whispered out, tears running down his cheeks.

"We need each other's strength because we don't want to lose anyone ever again." Mirajane said clenching her eyes shut as tears ran down her cheeks. "We've lost so much, family, friends everyone." She cried. "We have to stick together, show the guild that we can move on." She said clenching Natsu's hand in her own as she continued to hold it to her forehead. "If times are too tough, and you can't hold it any more, come to me and I'll listen to anything you have to say, I'll be there when you can't contain your tears. Just... never push away from me like you did today, I couldn't bare it if I lost another person." She whispered softly before her eyes shot wide open as Natsu's hand was pulled from her own and she was engulfed in warmth as Natsu leant forward and wrapped her in a hug before dragging her across the snow covered grass into his embrace.

"I'm sorry." Natsu whispered as Mira wrapped her arms around the Dragon Slayer. "I'm so sorry."

"It's ok Natsu." She whispered as she caressed his back with her hands as Natsu's body began to tremble as he tightened the hold on her.

"Everyone's gone." He sobbed as he buried his face into her shoulder as Mira had tears coming down her face. The two clung to one another for close to an hour, the snow falling around them endlessly pooling in one another's hair and clothes. Not once did they break their embrace, their tears eventually ran dry but they still clung to one another as support for each other. Mira sniffed, her nose beginning to run from being out in the cold weather for so long. She leaned back, Natsu doing the same wiping his nose on his sleeve showing that the signs of a cold beginning to form were starting to show for the Dragon Slayer too.

"We should go back to the guild, if we stay out here any longer we'll get sick." Mira said noticing that even though both had been emotional wrecks, not once did Natsu stop the heat emitting from his legs so that her own stayed warm within the depths of the water. Natsu nodded and stood up, Mira doing the same, shivering slightly as her wet feet touched the cold snow before she slipped into her shoes, Natsu slipping into his sandals. Mira stood up and brushed the snow off her dress and her hair before her eyes widened as everything flashed red before she looked up Natsu's arms either side of her as he pulled his jacket tight around her as he had taken it off.

"You didn't even grab your coat." Natsu said making Mira nod her head in agreement, when she had left the guild her mind had been set on finding Natsu nothing else really came to her mind.

"It's nice and warm." She stated as she pulled the warmth of the coat around her even more, she didn't doubt that Natsu's fire magic had a large part to deal with that. Natsu turned and began to walk towards the path, Mira watching as he went. "Natsu." She called out to him making him look over his shoulder at her. "I meant what I said." She told him making him smile lightly.

"Thank you Mira." Natsu told her. "Same goes for you, if you need anything. Let me know." Mira nodded her head as Natsu turned back and continued walking, Mira running slightly to catch up with him. The two walked back to the guild hall, having no idea what their futures held or the for what the future of Fairy Tail was.


	2. Chapter 2

The guild was relatively quiet as Mirajane sat at a table huddled beneath Natsu's red coat that he had wrapped around her shoulders, she was holding a cup of hot chocolate, her body shivering slightly from being out in the cold weather and walking back to the guild through the snow with wet feet. She had already been berated by several members of the guild about how dangerous it could have been for her. Natsu had offered to warm her legs up for her but she had kindly refused as Kinana brought her a warm towel for her before bringing her some hot chocolate.

Mirajane was currently sitting with Macao and Wakaba who were talking about what the future of the guild had in store for everyone, wandering how everyone was going to move passed the loss of so many members in such a tragic way.

Mira pondered the thought of the position of Guild Master once more, when she had run after Natsu out into the snow filled streets of Magnolia, she had the concept of asking Natsu to step up to the position, to lead Fairy Tail into a new age. She knew without a doubt that Natsu would step up once the job required it but Natsu also had a life of his own to live. He was young, at times immature, and lacked any kind of experience that was necessary to become a Guild Master.

There was more then just what everyone saw Makarov do, lounging around the guild hall drinking booze and perving on the woman of the guild. Behind Makarov's cheerful facade there was a responsible man who had to deal with threats from the Council about being disbanded, the threat of the Balam Alliance, if anything came up like that Natsu's first thought would be to deal with them by force, not form strategies or come up with a knowledgeable plan to deal with the Dark Guilds.

If she were to class it right, Natsu was someone who would fight before thinking, that was why she couldn't bring herself to ask him to step up to be the Guild Master. It's not that he wouldn't be able to handle the responsibility, it's that he wouldn't understand how to handle it.

"Mirajane." Macao stared making the white haired S-class Wizard look up and smile fondly at the blue haired man who returned her warm smile, something the guild had been missing the last few days was smiling faces. "Wakaba and I were talking."

"Yes?" She questioned tilting her head to the side.

"They decided who should become Master over a simple game." Happy told her walking forward and sitting before her. Mira looked down at Happy before looking up at Wakaba and Macao who both gained sheepish grins as they tried to look innocent.

"We figured, you younger Wizards are going to be off going to need to go on jobs to pay for all sorts of things, from rent, food expenses and the like." Mirajane nodded in understanding, wondering what the older men had been planning.

"The way we see it." Wakaba said. "You guys need the money and can't be stuck at the guild, you guys need to go on jobs to gain experience, grow stronger and experience the world."

"Kids you're age can't be tied down to one place for long, it wouldn't be right. The Master of a guild needs to be at the guild apart from conference meetings and whatnot." Macao continued, Mira nodding in understanding, it wasn't to that degree but it was best that the Master of a guild, any guild should be close by to handle the responsibility of anything that may come up.

"So Macao and I decided it should be one of the older Wizards, someone who doesn't need to go on jobs and won't be burdened by the responsibility at a young age. So, Macao was going to step up to be the new Master of Fairy Tail." Wakaba suggested.

"Macao?" Mira questioned surprised turning to the older man who grinned sheepishly once more.

"I know I'm probably not your first choice, but I can't let you kids put your lives on hold when the older generation can take up the slack. Both Wakaba and myself have been apart of Fairy Tail for almost twenty five years now Mirajane, we've just hung around, drinking booze taking the occasional job when necessary. It's about time we gave something back to the guild, don't you reckon?"

"The guild's never asked anything of you, either of you." Mira told them. "Fairy Tail is our home, we all need too pitch in during these hard times."

"And this is one less thing you have worry about now Mira." Wakaba told her. "You can teach me all the things I should know and I'll keep Macao out of trouble ya hear, you..." He took in a small breath. "You need to move on Mira, it's going to be hard with the loss of Elfman, and Lisanna." Mirajane lowered her gaze at that only for Macao to place a hand on her shoulder.

"If you dwell on the past, you'll never move forward. Remember all the good times that there was, remember how happy everyone could be. Use the strength that they had in those times to push yourself forward if you have to, they wouldn't want you to hold yourself back any more." Macao explained to her.

"You're right, I need to be here for the guild, I need to be strong for the guild." Mirajane told them.

"That a girl." Wakaba smiled at her.

"If you ever need to talk about anything Mira, we'll help." Macao told her.

"Thank you." Mirajane smiled before glancing over the guild to see Natsu standing before the request board with Nab, both silent as they looked over the jobs. _"But I've already got someone to talk to, to share my __strength__ with."_ She thought with a small smile as she watched the Dragon Slayer.

"Dad!" A shout came from the guild door making Macao turn to see Romeo all rugged up in a large jacket breathing heavy as if he had just ran a marathon. He quickly moved over to where the three were sitting Macao sighing at the look in his son's eye that he had gained over the last few days.

"Romeo... what did I tell you, you shouldn't be out in this weather." Macao told him as his son made his way to the table.

"I told you! I want you to teach me fire magic! You said that you would! Remember!" Romeo shouted making Wakaba chuckle lightly while Mirajane smiled.

"Remember Romeo, I told you when you're older." Macao told him.

"Why won't you teach me now Dad?" He questioned. "I want to help Fairy Tail any way that I can, please?"

"Why not get Natsu to do it?" Happy questioned making everyone at the table turn to the blue exceed. "I mean, Natsu's a Fire Wizard, he should be able to teach Romeo a thing or two."

"Really!?" Romeo questioned, a glint coming to his eyes and he was already across the guild hall before Macao had stood up to put a stop to it. "Natsu!" Romeo shouted as he ran towards the Dragon Slayer who turned and looked back at the kid he had seen as a little brother.

"Hey Romeo." Natsu greeted, a small smile on his face not the usual grin he had, it made Romeo pause before continue to walk up to him. "What's up?"

"Can you teach me fire magic?" He questioned making Natsu's eyes widened as he stared at him. "Dad keeps saying that he'll do it then he says I'm too young, you were younger then me when you started to learn magic right? So, can you teach me?" Natsu looked over to Macao who sighed before a grin came to his face and he gave Natsu a thumbs up. Natsu turned back to Romeo with a serious expression shocking the boy who admired the Dragon Slayer before the serious expression shattered as a face splitting grin covered Natsu's face as he crouched down to Romeo's height and gave him a thumbs up.

"No problem! I always wanted a fire breathing pupil! You shall be my apprentice!" He laughed making Romeo cheer as Natsu laughed. "I shall mould you into a great Wizard! Mira! Where's the Fairy Tail stamp! Romeo needs to become an official wizard!" Natsu cheered, Romeo turning back to his Dad with a big grin on his face.

"What!" Macao shouted. "I said you could train him! Not for him to become an official wizard! He's still to young!"

"He's my apprentice, he shall become an official Wizard!" Natsu grinned with his hands on his hips. "Now young pupil!"

"Yes boss!"

"Gehehe, I like the sound of that." Natsu said as he wiped under his nose with a grin on his face. "First, we must prepare your body! Happy! Training must commence!" Natsu cheered.

"Aye sir! Romeo, how much can you lift?" The exceed questioned the boy.

"Huh?"

"One boulder or two?" The exceed questioned flying forward making Romeo sweat drop. "We have to get your strength up, especially if you're going to be training with Natsu." Romeo tilted his head to the side as he thought.

"Uh... not much." A hand was placed on his head making him look up at Natsu who was grinning down at him as he ruffled his hair.

"We'll start from scratch!" Natsu laughed.

"Natsu, we should wait till the weather clears up. We don't want Romeo getting sick now, cold doesn't effect you but it will effect Romeo." Happy told him making Natsu nod his head in understanding as he brought a hand to his chin and rubbed it in thought.

"Wise words Happy." Mira smiled walking over to them. "How about this Romeo." She said crouching down before the boy. "As soon as the snow clears, Natsu can teach you fire magic, alright?" Romeo's grin widened, he was slightly upset that they weren't starting immediately but he didn't want to get sick like Happy had said he would. "But, you also have to respect your fathers wishes, be home at a respectable hour, don't over do it and always be careful."

"You're taking the fun out of things Mira! Igneel never gave me rules! The first thing he did when training me was throw me off a mountain! I know just the place to throw Romeo off too!" He laughed making everyone pale, none more then Macao rethinking ever letting this come about! Mira was instantly on her feet again pinching Natsu's ear making him cry out. "Ow! Mira let go that hurts!"

"You will not put Romeo in any danger, Macao's heart wouldn't hold." She told him letting go of his ear which he rubbed.

"Hey, I'm not that old..." Macao pouted making Mira smile lightly at him causing him to chuckle.

"Fine, just basic training then... I guess I can't teach him Dragon Slayer magic anyway... I don't know how to, Igneel just did it, he didn't explain how he did it." Natsu said folding his arms over his chest. "So, just basic fire magic then." Romeo nodded his head.

"Everyone, can I please have your attention." Mirajane called out to the guild, with Natsu's grin back in place and a small amount of joy being spread through the guild it was now that was best to share the news. The other members of the guild present all gathered around them, Jet and Droy were still saddened, the loss of their valuable team member weighing heavily on their shoulders. Alzack and Bisca had been comforting each other in this time of need, other members of the guild had just tried to dive into their work to try and work past the pain that had developed. Everyone in the guild had a strong connection to those that had been lost, in one way or another.

"What's going on Mira?" Laki questioned as everyone had gathered.

"I know that these past couple of days have been hard on all of us with the loss of Tenrou Island." Mirajane started softly. "But even so, with our pain the world doesn't stop moving for those around us. They don't know of our pain and won't take pity on us because we need time to grieve. The council especially, the guild needs a new Master if we're to continue functioning as a guild or the council can and will shut us down." Murmurs were going through the crowd at that point. "I know that with everything that has happened, picking a new Master is the last thing on any of your minds, but it needs to be done." She continued as she turned to Macao who stepped forward.

"I know things haven't been easy, and I know things won't get any easier from here." Macao spoke. "With everything that has happened we need to stick together now more then ever, to confide in each other and console one another." He explained. "You all also have duties, commitments that need to be made and need the work to continue on surviving." He continued.

"I know, I'm not the best choice of candidate, but I've chosen to step up to become Master simply because I wouldn't want to burden the rest of you with the responsibility. I live here in Magnolia, I don't need to pay rent as I own my own house and I'm able to survive without having to go on a job for months at a time. If anyone else is willing to step up and choose to become Master I won't stop you, but just remember becoming a Master of a guild is a strong burden and responsibility."

There was quietness for a time before clapping reached their ears and all turned to Romeo who smiled up at his Dad before glancing up at Natsu who was smiling and clapping along side Romeo. Soon enough the whole gathered members were clapping and patting Macao on the back wishing him the best of luck as the Fourth guild master of Fairy Tail.

A few hours later the guild had started to dwindle down to just a few stragglers. Macao and Wakaba were sitting at a table, paperwork covering it. Mira having brought them the most recent paperwork that needed to be handled by the Master of the guild, upon seeing it Macao almost fainted but regardless sat down and got to work, Wakaba helping out wherever he could. Natsu sat at the bar with Happy simply eating a meal with one another in silence, the smile from when he had been talking to Romeo gone from his face showing he didn't want to show the now newest youngest member of the guild just how sad he was inside.

"Hey." Mirajane said softly taking the seat next to the Dragon Slayer, opposite side of Happy. Natsu glanced up at her and offered her a soft smile and she returned it. "Natsu, can I ask you a favour?" She questioned softly as Natsu raised an eyebrow.

"Sure Mira, what is it?" Mirajane took a breath and turned to the front of the bar.

"Would... could you move in with me?" Natsu's eyes shot wide open in surprise at the sudden question. "I... I don't think I can live in my house on my own any more, with Lisanna and Elfman gone now... I just couldn't bare to wake up to an empty house." She said softly wiping unshed tears from her eyes.

"Why not get a room in Fairy Hills, Mira?" Happy questioned.

"I don't think I'll be going on jobs that will allow me to pay a hundred thousand jewels a month." Mira chuckled lightly. "Plus, it's still my home and has been for years." She added. "We have a guest room that you could set up as your own so you wouldn't have to worry about feeling weird in either Lisanna's or Elfman's room. We could split the rent which is only fifty thousand jewels a month."

"You only pay fifty thousand jewels a month?" Happy questioned surprised. "Lucy only had a one bedroom apartment and hers was more then that."

"Hers was also a lot fancier then our house." Mira giggled. "I also know the real estate agent and she's always given us a nice deal." She explained. "With you and Happy living so far out of town..." She started softly. "I would start to feel as if you're drifting away." She finished with a soft frown.

"I'll move my stuff in tomorrow." Mirajane's and Happy's eyes both widened as they turned to see him giving Mirajane a smile. "I promised I'd never let you feel like you're alone Mira, so I'll move in with you."

"Really?" She questioned a smile coming to her face and Natsu nodded before she hugged him, shocking the Dragon Slayer before he smiled. "Thank you so much Natsu." She whispered making him smile as he wrapped her in a hug of his own, the warmth that Mira emitted, it felt nice.


	3. Chapter 3

"One two three and heave!" Happy laughed as Natsu picked up the box and placed it onto the sled with a huff, it was early hours and he had worked up a sweat by boxing everything he could into boxes and carrying it out waiting for the sled he hired so he could bring all his stuff to Mira's, he figured burning it all, apart from the important stuff would be easy but Mirajane instructed him that he should make the room feel like home to him an advised him to bring everything, they could go through his belongings and throw out anything he no longer needed when he had successfully moved in to her house.

"How much left Natsu?" The exceed questioned looking at the already stacked load that looked like it could collapse at any given moment.

"Just a few more boxes and that's everything." Natsu said placing his hand on his hips and staring at the large pile of all his belongings he found it slightly daunting that every possession he owned could be stacked up like this. With a shrug he re entered the house, getting the remaining boxes and throwing them on the sled ready to head back into Magnolia.

"So, we're living with Mira now?" Happy questioned as Natsu pulled the sled behind him, it was Happy's duty to alert the Dragon Slayer if anything fell off.

"Yeah little buddy." Natsu nodded. "It's going to be kinda weird living with someone huh?" He questioned.

"We live together and it's not weird." Happy told him settling into his hair like he use to do when he was younger simply watching the sled behind them his tail draping down into Natsu's face the Dragon Slayer blew at it making it sway slightly in and out of his range of vision.

"But we've always lived together so that doesn't count." Natsu told him. "I mean, aren't there rules or something that we have to follow?" He asked wondering if there were indeed rules of living with someone, he had always lived on his own ever since he was a kid after Igneel had left and he had joined Fairy Tail, he built his own house and lived in it, sure it wasn't structurally sound and probably wouldn't meet any building requirements but it had been home.

"We could ask Bisca and Alzack, they live together don't they, ever since they made themselves a team? They probably know the rules." Happy told him making Natsu nod as they walked towards Magnolia. Walking through the snow filled streets, even though it was the middle of the day the streets were mostly empty, being that it was so cold and nobody wanted to venture out in such cold weather, apart from a few children who were having a snow ball fight. Happy laughed as he watched the children play, Natsu simply pulling the sled along to where he knew Mirajane would be waiting for him to arrive. It had been hard to go through everything he had, most of the things brought memories back of those that had been lost.

Coming up to the familiar house he had to smile he remembered how often Lisanna had pulled them over here to eat when they were kids, no matter how scared he was of Mirajane in her younger days she still was the best cook he knew. Leaving the rope of the sled in the snow he walked up to the front door and knocked on it loudly and simply waited before he heard rushed footsteps coming down a set of stairs. The door opened and Mirajane stood there a small smile on her face.

"You're here early, I was just cleaning the room up somewhat." Mirajane explained to him. "Natsu..." She started seeing the sled behind him. "We could of done more then one trip you know." She told him seeing all his possession's towering on the sled. Natsu simply grinned sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head. "Well... shall we get started?" She questioned and he eagerly nodded his head as the two set about moving Natsu's belongings into Mirajane's spare room. The move took the majority of the day away even when Romeo had showed up to offer his assistance after having learnt that the Dragon Slayer was moving in with Mira from his father.

"There, I think that's everything." Natsu stated as the three stood in the bedroom that now belonged to the Dragon Slayer, Mira smiling lightly knowing she wouldn't have to spend another night alone, she was truly thankful to Natsu for agreeing with her to stay at her house. In truth she was scared with Natsu so far from town that he would become distant from everyone and she wanted him close so if need be, they could talk about things. She knew it wasn't going to be easy now that so many of those that they loved was gone.

"So, this is where I'll find you from now on boss?" Romeo questioned looking up at Natsu.

"Pretty much, unless I'm at the guild, off training, fishing or on a job." Natsu grinned at him. "This is going to be so cool once you learn some fire magic Romeo, you can help me out on jobs and stuff!" He laughed.

"Really!?" Romeo questioned with wide eyes a grin starting to come to his face.

"Aye sir!" Happy cheered.

"What about me?" Mira questioned with a small smile. "I'd like to be apart of your team too." She told them.

"Then it's settled!" Natsu laughed. "From now on, we're a team!" He declared, Happy and Romeo jumping about cheering about the team, however Mira didn't miss Natsu's slightly solemn expression that he had gained, his true position in a team was with Team Natsu, the team he had created with Lucy, Gray and Erza... now that they were gone, he was the only one left along with Happy. Mira placed a hand on Natsu's shoulder bringing the solemn gaze up to hers and she offered him a small smile as she squeezed his shoulder and he smiled in return.

"How about we go to the guild and get something to eat?" Mirajane questioned. "We've earned it after all the work we've done today." She told them with a smile.

"Yeah! That sounds great!" Romeo cheered. "Come on Happy, I'll race ya there!"

"Aye!" Both the blue exceed and the young member of the fairy Tail ran from the room, Mirajane saw Natsu staring at a board with items he had received from jobs that he had once done with his former team, there were even pictures of them from when they once visited Akane Resort, the biggest smiles on all of their faces. Mirajane walked up to him and gripped his hand with both of her own.

"Natsu." Mirajane started only for the Dragon Slayer to turn to her with a small smile.

"Let's go to the guild Mira." The take over mage nodded and the duo left the house, both grabbing their coats before they left. The walked along side by side watching Happy and Romeo playing in the snow a few blocks ahead, the race Romeo had challenged Happy to was forgotten as the exceed was hit by a snow ball by Romeo who laughed only for Happy to fly up onto a rooftop above Romeo and jump sending a large pile of snow down on the boy causing Happy to laugh. Mirajane had to suppress a giggle as she saw Romeo stick his head out of the pile of snow.

Both Romeo and Happy laughed before the exceed helped dig him out. Casting a glance from the corner of her eye she saw Natsu smiling lightly as he watched Happy and Romeo play together, falling into step beside him she placed her hand in his and they both gripped hands as they walked, no words were needed to be said, they were simply there for one another as they walked to the guild.

Upon entering the guild, greetings were shared at Mira went and ordered them some food. Natsu followed Romeo over to the table where Macao was seated, paperwork still piled up around him as he took a break, drinking from a mug of beer.

"So, you helped Natsu move into Mira's place today huh Romeo?" Wakaba asked and Romeo nodded his head as he sat down at the table.

"Yeah! Then, just before we all formed a team, me, Natsu, Mirajane and Happy!" Romeo said excitedly. "Sure, Natsu said I'd have to learn magic before I can go on job's, but once I start we'll be going strong in no time." He cheered.

"That a boy, keep those spirits high." Wakaba smiled. "We need all of that we can get." He said glancing up at Natsu as he approached. "Hey there Natsu."

"Hey Wakaba, just wandering, have you seen Bisca and Alzack around?" Natsu questioned making the smoke magic user raise an eyebrow, it was an odd request coming from the Dragon Slayer, it wasn't that Natsu wasn't friends with the shooting duo it's just he didn't personally ask for them a whole lot.

"They're just came back from a job." Wakaba explained. "Right over there." Natsu nodded, seeing the green haired woman and the brown haired man, Natsu giving a slight wave as goodbye he headed over to the table Bisca and Alzack were sitting at. Upon approaching, the two rose their heads up only to see Natsu sitting down at the table with them.

"Hey Natsu." Alzack greeted the Dragon Slayer.

"Something we can do for you?" Bisca questioned.

"I need to know the rules." Natsu told them making both glance at each other with a raised eyebrow in questioned wandering what the Dragon Slayer was going on about.

"Rules?" Both shooters questioned as they turned back to him.

"Yeah, the rules for living with someone, you two live together don't you? I moved in with Mira today and figured since you two live together that you'd know the rules of living with someone, I've only ever lived with Happy and we never had rules." Both Alzack and Bisca stared at him before both began to chuckle, Bisca placed a hand on Natsu's shoulder as she smiled at him.

"Natsu, they're aren't rules to living with someone, well there are rules but you need to figure them out with Mirajane." Bisca explained.

"Yo Mira, come over here a minute." Alzack called out making Mira turn from where she was waiting at the bar before nodding and heading over to them, confusion on her face as the three stared at her, Natsu even more confused with what was going on then herself it would seem from the expression on his face.

"What's going on?" The barmaid questioned.

"You two need to figure out the conditions of living with one another." Bisca explained. "Natsu was just asking us about the rules of living with one another are, we just told him that he needed to figure them out with you, your own boundaries aren't the same as someone else's." Bisca explained to her making Mirajane giggle and nod her head in understanding.

Mira sat down with the three, herself along with Bisca and Alzack now trying to explain to Natsu the importance of privacy, like not going into the bathroom when Mira was in there, or into her room randomly when she might be possibly changing. A lot of the so called rules didn't make any sense to Natsu but he figured if he was going to live with Mira, then he was going to have to abide by them.

"Is everything ok Natsu?" Bisca questioned as the three saw that he was thinking.

"Yeah, I just don't get half of this stuff." Natsu said as he scratched the side of his cheek with a finger. "I mean, Lucy didn't care."

"She did, you just didn't care Natsu." Alzack chuckled. "Plus, it was all in good fun, right?"

"Yeah I guess, I mean me and Erza use to bathe together when we were kids so maybe it's odd to others. Erza was always weird..." Natsu said folding his arms. "Maybe that's why Lucy always kicked me out of her bathroom. She thought it was weird." Natsu shrugged.

"That could be it." Bisca chuckled slightly.

"I'm sure we can work everything out Natsu." Mirajane told him as Kinana brought over four plates of food and set them down. "So Bisca, Alzack. Have you heard the news? Natsu here is going to be teaching Romeo fire magic."

"Really, and how's that going to work? You ever taught someone magic before Natsu?" Alzack questioned.

"Can't be that hard, Igneel did it."

"And he did teach you, so any thing is possible." Alack grinned making Mira and Bisca chuckle lightly as Natsu sent him a light hearted glare before sighing shocking the three, usually if someone, even if it was Erza, insulted Igneel in anyway or the use of Dragon Slayer magic he would start a brawl that could last for hours. Mira frowned as she saw a certain sadness pass through the Dragon Slayers eyes.

"_He was abandoned by Igneel, he lost his first friend in Lisanna, and now everyone that was close to him is gone."_ Mira thought sadly. _"I can't even begin to imagine how he's feeling after everything that he has been through. He... needs our support... my support."_ Bisca eyed Mira from behind her mug and saw her giving Natsu a worried glance, turning to Natsu she saw a down trodden look on Natsu's face. Knowing how tough it was on the two, being close to everyone on the island, more so then some of the other members of the guild she understood that they were taking it hard.

"I've got an idea." Bisca smiled making Alzack raise an eyebrow as both Mira and Natsu glanced at her. "How about we go out tonight, have a nice meal? Enjoy a few drinks, we'll make it a night out to remember." She stated, Mira instantly catching on to Bisca's idea nodded her head in agreement.

"I think that would be fun, we need some of that after the last couple of days." Mira explained smiling at Bisca, Alzack frowning as he watched Natsu clench his fists across the table.

"Exactly, I can't remember the last night I just went out and relaxed." Bisca smiled happily.

"Oh, maybe we can get Laki to come along, she never really joined us on our girls nights out before." Mira said tapping her chin.

"The more the merrier." Bisca smiled before Natsu rose from the table, his hair covering his eyes.

"Sorry..." Natsu spoke softly making the three frown as he left the table, Mira instantly stood up to go after him before she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Alzack standing.

"I'll go, sometimes it's easier for guys to talk, ya know." He said with a small smile. "Enjoy your night, if I can, I'll bring Natsu along."

"Hopefully we'll see you there." Bisca told him and he nodded, Mira frowning softly as she stared down at the table as Alzack went after Natsu. When he was out of sight Mira let the tears fall shocking Bisca who quickly moved around the table and pulled a seat up next to Mirajane. "Mira? What's wrong?"

"I... I don't know how to help him through this!" Mira sobbed. "He's been through so much, he's putting up a tough facade but he's struggling I just know it, I don't know what to do!" Bisca wrapped an arm around Mira's shoulders and brought her in close as she sobbed, a few guild members frowning at the sight, not knowing just how much Natsu had been affected by everything, his smiling face had brought happiness to the guild once more but now to find out it was just for them not to worry about him... it was saddening.

* * *

"Yo Natsu, wait up." Alzack called after the Dragon Slayer who looked over his shoulder to see the shooter running to catch up with him. "Night out with the girls make you run away that fast huh?" Alzack chuckled lightly, getting a slight smile from the Dragon Slayer. "You don't have to pretend that you're ok around us Natsu, we're here for you."

"I know... it's just..." Natus began, turning away from him.

"I know it's hard, everything is changing." Alzack began placing his hands in his pockets as he walked beside the Dragon Slayer. "But you have to remember Natsu, we're Fairy Tail." Natsu's eyes widened as he looked at the ground. "The spirit of those lost on Tenrou Island will always live on in us, and will make us stronger." He said gazing up at the sky.

"Things are just all complicated right now, it all happened so quickly I don't even know what to do." The Dragon Slayer sighed.

"Well, training Romeo seems to have grabbed your attention." Natsu nodded slightly. "Even if you started off simply wanting to make him happy, to show him that you were ok. Take it upon yourself to make him strong, show him the spirit that you hold deep inside, the spirit of Fairy Tail and he'll carry it on in his life because you taught it to him." Alzack said placing a hand on his shoulder. "Because right now Natsu, the guild, Mira and everyone else. We need that Fairy Tail spirit that has lived in you, without it the guild wouldn't be the same Natsu."

"Man... being down in the dumps sucks." Natsu mumbled as he ran a hand through his pink hair messing it up even more then what it was usually.

"You're entitled to it, especially after everything that's happened." Alzack told him. "Just remember, you've got friends who care for you and those that can rely on you."

"Yeah..." Natsu nodded as Alzack stopped and turned, beginning to walk away raising a hand up in farewell surprising the Dragon Slayer slightly. "Hey, where you going?" Natsu questioned.

"To meet with Bisca and the others." Alzack smiled. "We did plan on doing something tonight, remember."

"Oh yeah..." Natsu trailed off before Alzack smirked.

"Want to come?" A grin was all he got in return, a signature Natsu Dragneel grin. The two headed back to the guild hall to find out where Bisca had decided to go, after getting the information from Macao and Wakaba along with a temper tantrum from Romeo since Macao told him that he was too young to be hanging out with people more then twice his age so late a night, they headed for the place that they had all arranged to meet at.

Natsu and Alzack entered the restaurant and immediately spotted the group and headed over, Mira piped up slightly at the sight of Natsu's signature grin. The night was filled with laughter and food, the air surrounding those of the Fairy Tail wizards was full of happiness even though that had lost so much, they knew that they needed to live their lives for the ones that couldn't.


	4. Chapter 4

Six months had passed in all but the blink of an eye for the Fairy Tail wizards, a lot had changed in the six months. A lot of members of the guild had quit and left to find another guild to join... Natsu to say the least hadn't been happy that everyone was leaving to find work elsewhere, Fairy Tail wasn't your average guild, it was more then that. It was a family, you didn't quit being a family. Mira tried to explain that they needed the work which only made Natsu's anger grow at the state that Fairy Tail had been in for the past couple of months, in the months that passed a total of forty job requests had been posted to the guild... not even near enough work for everyone that were members of the guild, meaning more and more wizards were quitting to join other guilds.

Alzack and Bisca had announced that they were officially a couple a month after the disappearance of Tenrou Island, stating that with the loss of everyone they didn't want to keep darting around their feelings, they wanted to be happy together and had been... more then a little over affectionate you could say.

Romeo was training with Natsu most days, learning fire magic. His father's signature purple flames were his own as well, Natsu knowing the link between a father and son's flames all to well. He told the young fire wizard to be proud he had the same flames of his father and Romeo took it to heart. He had even asked Macao some tips on using his flames while Natsu was away on an S-class job or simply not in the mood for training.

Natsu and Mira were without a doubt the strongest remaining Wizards within the guild and because of that Macao only allowed them to go on the S-class quests, as long as they were together and without Romeo, no matter how much Romeo protested he was still young and inexperienced... sure Natsu tried to sneak him on one but Mirajane put a stop to it before they even reached the train station, to say Romeo never wanted to see that side of Mirajane again would be an understatement, even Natsu admitted to Romeo in complete and utter confidence that Mirajane had made him freak at that particular moment in time... she still had it after almost three years.

Jet and Droy were still in the guild, but with the news of Levy being gone, both had sunk into deep depression, Droy ate anything and everything that he could as if trying to fill the hole in his heart and he had already started to gain weight. Jet simply distanced himself from the others, just trying to work through things for himself, at times he lashed out the other members only distancing himself more from those who cared for him.

Macao and Wakaba were the same as usual, the guild was where you would always find them. Macao took his role as being the Master of Fairy Tail seriously, attending numerous Guild Master meetings in the previous six months. Mirajane attended the first few with him along with Wakaba so he could understand what was going on, now Wakaba was able to attend the meetings with Macao without Mirajane present. The other guild masters were aiding Fairy Tail in anyway that they could, Blue Pegasus and Lamia Scale being the main ones to offer their assistance, even helping with the search for Tenrou Island.

The other members of the guild were down trodden how the guild had been in the passing months, the lack of requests and the articles that slandered Fairy Tail's name were growing. Sorcerer weekly was on their side since Mirajane still had a contract with them but even the beautiful model knew that after the contract term was up, they doubted they'd be offering her another one. She didn't blame them for it, she knew that business was business. She knew Jason would always be on Fairy Tail's side, he had even told her that he would be, no matter what happened.

Natsu trained daily for the first four months, taking the time to rest when needed. Sparring with Mirajane had increased his strength and even Mirajane had grown stronger facing the Dragon Slayer on regular training sessions. She could even dare to say that she was now stronger then when she had been before Lisanna had disappeared to Edolas and she knew that it was because of Natsu that she had gotten her strength back. Both had assisted in the training of Romeo, both teaching him how to fight. Their team was strong and growing stronger as Romeo continued to grow with his magic power.

And Mirajane... along with the training she did with Natsu and Romeo, along with the regular jobs she took with the team and the S-class jobs she took with Natsu and along with the work she did at Fairy Tail and as a model for sorcerer weekly... she was beginning to fall in love. She didn't understand how Lucy and Erza hadn't had such emotions for the Dragon Slayer before. His smile lit up her day, even if she only saw it once... he didn't smile nearly as much as he once had but when he did it was worth it.

Maybe the feelings had grown because now they were so close to each other, they saw one another every day, from the first moment that they were awake to the moment they go to sleep. Their days were spent usually together training, going on jobs or simply enjoying a day in Fairy Tail. She loved being near Natsu, being away from him was painful even if it was only for a short time, there was always an air of sadness when he wasn't around.

He was always there for her, the nights she had stayed up crying wishing for her sister and brother to be home with her were the nights she dreaded most and every time she had started crying Natsu had always been there within moments to comfort her. The warmth of his arms wrapped around her soothed her so much that she often fell asleep in Natsu's embrace. She felt bad as he always comforted her, without question but not once, not since the day by the river in the falling snow had he ever shown that he needed her. She wanted to be there for him, just like he was for her but he never showed her that part of him even when she awoke him from nightmares and tears had stained his cheeks, he gave her a goofy grin and said they were nothing.

Bisca was the first to notice the signals Mira was giving to the Dragon Slayer, fully aware that the pink haired teen wouldn't notice them but tried anyway. The gentle touch on the arm, the hand holding she always initiated when walking through Magnolia, the flirtatious smile she gave when teasing him. When they walked she would always brush herself up against Natsu, she had even started to dress a bit more provocative, that particular change Natsu had noticed as Mira had once caught him staring at her cleavage which he blushed upon being caught before Mira simply winked at him.

"You should go for it." Mira looked up as Bisca sat down next to her with a smile, crossing her legs as Kinana placed a mug of beer down in front of her with a thankful nod from the sharp shooter.

"Go for what?" Mira questioned with a smile, upon learning of Bisca and Alzack's relationship she had been so happy. For years she knew that the two would get together and was so happy when they finally announced that they had gotten together. Bisca simply raised an amused eyebrow before placing an arm around Mira's shoulder turning her around to face the guild.

"Right there, you know what I'm talking about." Bisca told her making Mira smile lightly as she saw exactly what Bisca was talking about, Natsu was laughing with Romeo as the two made fun of Happy who was shouting at the two of them. "You like him don't you?" Mira glanced at Bisca from the corner of her eye making Bisca grin. "I've seen the way you've begun to act around him."

"Things are changing." Mira simply told her making Bisca sigh, a gentle smile on her face.

"You know, I've regretted for so long not owning up to my feelings for Alzack." Mira gave Bisca a playful glare making her grin. "What, I'm just saying you don't know what's going to happen until it happens and I'm sorry to say Mira, Natsu... he's not going to pick it up any time soon."

"Yeah I know." Mira nodded. "It's just that..."

"I think I understand." Bisca told her. "You don't want him to think that you're simply doing this because he's been there for you through everything that's happened." Mira nodded softly. "Explain it to him Mira, he'll understand." Mira smiled and nodded her head, standing up shocking Bisca that she was going to be so up front to Natsu about her feelings, she wished she had the woman's courage. Mira had only made it half way across the guild hall before the front doors of the guild opened standing there were Wakaba and Macao both with pale expression's on their face.

"Master?" Mira questioned. "What's wrong."

"What's going on?" Bisca questioned walking up behind Mira.

"I'm sorry." Macao said falling to his knees and bowing to the entire guild. "I tried everything but we lost it!" He cried. Everyone had confused glances on their faces wandering what he was talking about, Mira and Bisca walking up to him and Wakaba.

"What's going on?" Mira questioned. "What did you lose?"

"It's difficult to say." Wakaba said with a frown. "I doubt you know this but... Fairy Tail has been in debt to the Mayor of Magnolia ever since the reconstruction of the guild back when Phantom Lord destroyed it." Mira's eyes went wide. "For the past couple of months we've been paying everything we could back on the payments but without the work... we can't afford to pay them any more."

"We lost the guild?" Bisca questioned wide eyed, stunned at the news, Wakaba simply nodded his head sadly.

"If we had more time!" Macao growled slamming his fist against the floor boards. "If only we had more time!"

"How much are the payments, we could help." Mira said but Wakaba shook his head.

"It's too late for that, and it's too much. The payments are two million a month, the mayor knew of our situation and informed Macao of what was going on when he first became Master but... with how every thing's been and with no work coming in. We haven't been able to make a single payment in full. The Mayor is reclaiming the building for the town... they're kicking Fairy Tail out of the guild hall." Both woman gasped.

"Dad, what's going on?" Romeo questioned walking up along with Natsu wondering what was going on.

"Romeo... Natsu..." Macao said looking up at the two. "I'm a failure as Master, I'm so sorry." He sobbed, tears running down his face.

"What's up old man? Someone making complaints again?" Natsu questioned.

"Natsu, it's more serious then that." Mira said softly. "We're losing the guild hall."

"What! Why!" Natsu shouted making them frown, knowing just how Natsu was, the guilds members leaving had struck hard to Natsu and now they were forced to give up the guild hall? He wasn't going to deal with this well. "Who the hell is taking it from us!" Natsu roared.

"The mayor." Wakaba told him before he had to shield himself from the intense heat as Natsu burst into flames.

"Nobody is taking Fairy Tail from us!" Natsu roared dashing past Macao and Wakaba.

"Damn it! Natsu!" Bisca shouted.

"Mira! Rune knights are coming to evacuate us, we can't have Natsu dealing trouble with the mayor or we might loose what we were able to gain." Macao told her and she nodded, not even needing to know what they had gained, a large red magic circle appeared above her head before she was enveloped in a blinding white light using a new take over she had gained in the previous six months, **Ifrit**.

In a burst of red light Mira flew from the guild in haste after the Dragon Slayer knowing **Ifrit** was the only take over that she possessed able to deal with the intense fire from the Dragon Slayer.

**Ifrit** was a fire demon that both Natsu and Mira had defeated on an S-class job request. Mira's hair was no longer white, instead being a burning inferno of fire atop her head, her skin a pure red her ears slightly pointed and her eyes pure white with a glow to them. Dark ash spots across her breasts and down her sides acted as a source of decency, along with over her groin and rear. Her feet hit the ground, melting the stone beneath her feet as she gained speed leaving a trail of black ash in her wake. Seeing Natsu running ahead of her she increased her speed, people covering themselves from the heat of both the Dragon Slayer and the fire demon as she tackled him to the ground.

"Mira! Let me go!" Natsu roared trying to escape from Mira's grip.

"Natsu! Calm down!" Mira shouted. "You can't do this!"

"They can't take Fairy Tail away from us!" Natsu roared, Mira tightening her grip on him as both of their flames grew to intense, the civilians running for the hills as Mira's body turned the ground into a burning inferno, nearby buildings catching fire as Natsu tried to escape her grip. "We're losing everything! They can't take it from us! It's our home!" Mira's eyes widened... it was Natsu's support, it's what he had been using to seek strength, he was using the guild while she sought him for comfort Natsu sought comfort from the guild. The flames around Natsu grew hotter, his emotions fuelling them.

"We're not losing Fairy Tail Natsu." She whispered within the burning inferno both were emitting. "We're just being placed somewhere else, we can't afford the guild hall at the moment." She said burying her head into his back. "It's why so many people are leaving the guild, because they can't afford to live. They need the work, without the work and payments from those jobs we can't pay the payments on the guild." She tried to explain to him. "We're not losing Fairy Tail." She assured him and Natsu's fire died down making her revert from her take over, the area around them burning still.

"Why is this happening?" Natsu questioned as he sat on his knees tears running down his cheeks. "Haven't we been through enough." Mira placed a hand on Natsu's shoulder making him turn and look at her, surprised to find tears in her eyes as she looked at him. "Mira..." A hand hit Natsu's cheek in an echoing slap shocking the Dragon Slayer as he looked back to Mira who was lowering her hand.

"We... we said that..." She clenched eyes shut, more tears spilling and rushing down her face. "We said that we'd be there for one another!" She cried. "That we'd be each others pillars of strength! You promised me that you'd never let me feel alone!" She cried gripping Natsu's vest with both hands. "How can I not feel alone when you won't go to me for comfort! Why won't you come to me as a pillar of strength like I go to you! I thought we were in this together Natsu!" She screamed making Natsu's eyes widened as he lowered his gaze.

"Mira, I'm sorry." Natsu said softly. "I... don't want you to have to burden yourself with what I'm feeling." Mira's eyes shot wide open as she stared at the Dragon Slayer. "Simply comforting you was more then enough for me, to see you smiling happily and enjoying yourself. I sought comfort in knowing that you were ok." More tears streamed down Mira's face as she listened to what Natsu was telling her. "I was happy because you were, because everyone in the guild was able to smile. But they're taking it away from us." Mira moved closer to the Dragon Slayer and hugged him, his face pressing into her chest.

"They're taking the guild, not Fairy Tail." She whispered to him as she ran a hand through his pink hair, the warmth of the Dragon Slayer flowing into her. "They will never take Fairy Tail from us, people may leave and our guild hall may change but Fairy Tail will always belong to us, even if the magic council tries to disband us, we'll be Fairy Tail no matter what. Because Fairy Tail will always be in our hearts." She told him.

"Where will our guild be?" Natsu questioned.

"I think Macao already has something in play for that." She said, Natsu pulling back from her hug and gave her a soft smile. "So, shall we go see what he has in mind?" Natsu nodded and stood up, offering his hand to Mira which she took and Natsu pulled her to her feet. "Natsu." Mira spoke as they walked along back towards the guild, following the melted footprints in the stone.

"Hmm?" Natsu turned to Mira who smiled grabbed him by the vest and pulled him close.

"I'm falling in love with you." Natsu's eyes shot wide open as Mira pressed her lips to his shocking him even more as she pulled back and spun in front of him her hands clasped behind her back. "I though I should let you know." She giggled and turned walking back towards Fairy Tail with a slight bounce in her step. Natsu following dumbly not even knowing what to say to such a confession, he couldn't help but feel a strange warmth in his heart.

* * *

Macao and Wakaba walked along a small track Mira, Natsu, Bisca, Alzack and Romeo with Happy all following along. Macao and Wakaba were trying to find any kind of humour in what had happened but was hard to find any. The mayor along with over fifty Rune Knights had come to the guild and handed them the letter of eviction. The mayor simply stating that the rune knights were there for simple insurance. Macao understood, if it wasn't for Mira he doubted the mayor would be out of a hospital and Fairy Tail would be in a much worse situation.

"So the Mayor, for everything we've done for Magnolia, gave us a block of land?" Alzack questioned walking beside Bisca. "And we're going to station Fairy Tail there until we can get the guild back?"

"That's about it." Macao nodded. "It's the best I could manage with the negotiations. With everything we paid the Mayor stated that the money went into the new building establishment and offered it to us. I'm just glad that we were able to get something out of it." He sighed.

"You alright Boss?" Romeo questioned next to Natsu. "You've been pretty quiet since you got back to the guild with Mira." He stated, Natsu glanced up, seeing Mira looking over her shoulder at him and gave him a small smile and his face went bright red remembering the kiss she had given him.

"Yep! I'm fine!" Natsu shouted making Mira giggle up ahead gaining the attention of Bisca who looked back only for Mira to smile happily making Bisca's confused look to turn into a full blown grin and slowed to match Mira's footsteps, Alzack simply catching up to Macao and Wakaba.

"You did it?" Bisca questioned in a hushed whisper and Mira nodded her head with a smile, her cheeks slightly red. "And...?"

"I'll tell you later." Mira told her and Bisca nodded. "I'll just say that now... it's in Natsu's hands." Bisca simply hugged Mira's arm happily making both woman giggle, Natsu unable to contain his blush folded his arms and pouted as he tried to think what was happening.

"We're here!" Wakaba called back making the four and Happy hurry up the hill to where they entered a large clearing and all of them frowned at what they saw. The clearing was messy, it's grass untamed and full of weeds. There were remains of an old building, it's support beams rotting away. The only thing that was fully intact was what had once been a cobbled stone floor hidden in the grass.

"I guess... it could be worse." Wakaba said as he blue out smoke from his mouth.

"We should get to work." Mira smiled. "Our new guild's not going to build itself now."

* * *

**Link to Mira's Ifrit Take Over can be found on my Profile Page.**


End file.
